Presently, compute resources (i.e., applications, etc.) within a cloud provider's network are spun-up in a cluster (e.g., servers which are aggregated in a centralized location, a datacenter, etc.). All requests are load-balanced back to that cluster. Unfortunately, such an implementation does not necessarily provide the best performance or experience for end users who may, for example, be located far away from the centralized cluster.
This problem is further compounded by the fact that applications provided within the “cloud” are becoming more robust and require additional resources and computing power as well as faster response times. Accordingly, the computations being preformed over the web are becoming increasingly more intensive. As such, with the centralized cluster approach, many of these computations are being routed away from the user which adds to or even causes delays and an unacceptable user experience.
One example of a current implementation is illustrated by method 100 of FIG. 1. A data center 105 includes a compute platform 110 which is in communication with devices which produce user requests 115. As such, user requests 115 are received by the data center 105, which includes the cloud resources. As requests increase, software and services within the data center 105 are spun-up by additional cloud resources using the compute platform 110. The distance between the compute platform 110 and the user requests 115 may be great, and therefore, responsiveness and user experience are diminished greatly.
Furthermore, in the current cloud-service environments, customers must deploy their applications to a single cloud, and utilize the elasticity of the cloud to determine additional resources and spin those up accordingly within the cloud environment. Unfortunately, if the cloud provider is experiencing difficulties (either regionally or globally), the customer has no way to re-route requests to another cloud, and thus performance is dramatically impacted. Thus, for at least these reasons, improvements in the art are needed.